Even for a Moment
by sighs.and.smiles
Summary: Even if it was just a moment shared between them, it was more than enough. !Suika;very very small SasuSaku! .pen name change: formerly pinkymeaudi.


**Even for a Moment**

by:** innocence.is.a.bliss**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is property and copyright of Kishimoto Masashi therefore it is not mine. Only the whole randomness of this fic belongs to me.**

* * *

"Ouch! Damn it!!" Suigetsu cursed, glaring at his redheaded teammate, "Gently, damn it! I'm wounded, you know!"

Karin shot him a glare of her own. "I'm aware of that, idiot! Besides, it's not my fault you got cocky and a lowly nin slashed you. If you ask me, it serves you right!!"

Suigetsu glowered at her. Okay, she stated the truth. He got careless and got wounded but even Sasuke did. However, unlike him, the Uchiha had a really pretty medic tending to him… He turned to Karin. "Oi, Karin. Why are you the one bandaging my wounds? Isn't that Sakura's job?"

Instead of replying, the tracker of team Hawk wrapped the bandages tighter than necessary around the injury.

"Yeouch!!" The shark-toothed boy yelped. He glared at Karin. "What," He hissed, "—was that for?" The redhead merely shrugged, continuing on with her task.

Suigetse grumbled before he trained his eyes on her face. Vaguely, he noticed a red tinge staining her cheeks. "Karin, are you…" He started, incredulous. "—blushing?"

Karin looked at him, wide-eyed. "W-what do you mean? You're being delusional, you ingrate!"

"Am I now?" Suigetsu countered, grinning now. "I didn't know you even cared, Karin."

Karin sputtered. "I do not!" She screamed indignantly, punching him square in the jaw. Her fist met nothing as he turned himself into water. She growled in distaste, tackling whatever none-water part of Suigetsu's body.

Unfortunately for him, she hit the wound she was previously bandaging, aggravating it.

"Ack!" Suigetsu reverted back to solid form, pushing Karin off of him. He looked at his stomach where the wound began to bleed once more.

"Suigetsu?!" Sakura approached from where she was, worry and horror stamped on her face. Her expression turned serious as she bent down on her knees and healed him. A few seconds later, the wound was completely healed. She looked at him. "That's better." She sent him a small smile. "You should be careful next time." She stood up then stuck out her hand to help him stand.

Nonchalantly, Karin stepped near the medic and bumped her out of the way, offering her hand to Suigetsu who stared back in shock.

Sakura turned to Karin, fuming. She opened her mouth to speak, however, Sasuke strode over to her and clasped his hand around her arm. She sent him a questioning glance, tilting her head to the side. He briefly looked at Suigetsu and Karin before he shrugged and pulled Sakura, dragging her away from the two.

A silence crept over Suigetsu and Karin. Nobody spoke. Both stared quietly at the other before Karin looked away.

"Well," She uttered impatiently, "Aren't you going to get up? Sakura already healed you."

Staring for a few more moments, he shrugged before taking her hand. Karin, then, helped him up.

"Thanks." Suigetsu muttered. Karin nodded at him before turning away.

For once, the feisty sword-hunting member of Hawk didn't say anything. He stared at his hand—the one she touched—before turning his attention back to Karin.

The redhead had her back to him, staring at the clear blue sky. After deciding something in his mind, he went to her side and slung his arm around shoulder.

"You know," He started, "—you're a pretty great person when you're not trying to murder me."

Karin raised a brow at him. "What the heck are you saying, Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu chuckled but didn't say anything anymore. He stepped away from her and walked away.

Karin stared after his figure, wondering what he meant with that statement.

Suigetsu raised his hand up towards the sun. He thought back to that… moment a while ago. He knew for some strange reason that there was something more.

Even if it was just a moment shared between them, it was more than enough.

END

* * *

Hmm... I guess you can call it a reliever from all the things I've been doing recently. This is something I thought about when I was busy sorting the plot holes for the second chapter of "A Puppeteer's Heart" and getting psyched for college entrance exams which will bee in two weeks.

Anyways,

Read, Enjoy and REVIEW!

XP


End file.
